Siklus Hujan
by Lily Kotegawa
Summary: Cinta bagai siklus hujan. Pertama, mengalir begitu saja. Kedua, menguap dan terbang ke udara. Ketiga, tertiup badai. Keempat, jatuh begitu saja. Lalu terakhirnya, hancur menjadi butiran tak kasat mata. / "Aku berharap bisa melupakanmu."/ "Kalau itu terjadi, maka aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku lagi."/For Minor Chara Paradise/


"Dulu … kau selalu bertanya-tanya kan siapa orang aku cintai."

"Hm? Siapa? Dari dulu kau kan tak pernah mengatakannya kepadaku."

"Aku … aku … aku menyukaimu! Aku menyukai Yohio Loid!"

Hening. Mendadak tekanan udara diantara mereka seolah meningkat. Lalu kemudian, lelaki itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan sang gadis di halaman belakang sekolah.

* * *

><p>Siklus Hujan<p>

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, dan (slight) Sci-Fi

Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp.

Summary: Cinta bagai siklus hujan. Pertama, mengalir begitu saja. Kedua, menguap dan terbang ke udara. Ketiga, tertiup badai. Keempat, jatuh begitu saja. Lalu terakhirnya, hancur menjadi butiran tak kasat mata. / "Aku berharap bisa melupakanmu."/ "Kalau itu terjadi, maka aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku lagi."/

* * *

><p>Hujan. Butiran air itu jatuh dari atas langit, pecah menjadi beberapa molekul kecil tak kasat mata. Entah apa jenis atom penyusunnya.<p>

"Sendirian saja," tegur sapa seorang lelaki dengan rambut pirang pucat yang terkena butiran-butiran air hujan.

Gadis berambut pirang kecoklatan itu menoleh sedikit. Dirinya tak menyangka, dipersimpangan jalan raya bisa bertemu dengan orang rambut pirang pucat itu. Sudah berapa tahun, ya? Ah, gadis itu tak ingat. Tapi dirinya sangat merindukan sosok lelaki itu. Iris mata lelaki itu nampak membuat sekunjur tubuhnya menghangat. Jantung gadis itu terpompa, membuat asupan oksigen lebih banyak dan darahnya mengalir lebih lancar daripada sebelumnya. Rasanya, ia tampak merasa sehat. Padahal sebelumnya gadis itu sempat terserang penyakit demam.

"Ng … lama tak bertemu ya," ucap gadis itu canggung.

"Santai saja. Aku bukan kanibal yang akan memakanmu," balas lelaki itu sambil nyengir lebar, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang jauh lebih putih daripada yang dulu.

"Um … maaf atas kecanggunganku," ucap gadis itu pelan, nyaris terdengar seperti suara bisikan.

"Tak apa," balas lelaki berambut piran pucat.

Hening. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan lagi. Hujan masih mengguyur deras langit kota. Musim hujan memang terkadang sangat menyebalkan.

"Aku jadi ingat ….," lelaki itu memberi menghembuskan nafasnya, mengeluarkan uap air dan karbon dioksida. "Dulu, kau aku pernah curhat tentang Mayu pada saat itu."

"Iya, dan kau melupakan hari ulang tahunku begitu saja," balas sang gadis sinis.

"Haha … maaf, maaf. Lagi pula aku juga tak tahu kalau hari itu kau berulang tahun," sang lelaki masih tersenyum lebar. "Tapi tak lama setelah itu, aku putus juga kan dengan Mayu."

Sang gadis menghela nafas. Ia merasa tekanan atmosfer diantara mereka semakin meningkat. Jujur saja, ia tak tahan dengan kesedihan yang dirasakan oleh lelaki berambut pirang disebelahnya itu.

"Kemudian … kau berubah," lanjut sang gadis. "Kau menjadi seorang playboy."

Sang lelaki tersenyum. Tak menyangka bahwa gadis berambut pirang kecoklatan itu masih mengingat serpihan kehidupannya.

"Yah … aku memang 'laku' asal kau tahu," balas sang lelaki.

Sang gadis memutar kedua matanya. Iris matanya memandang sang lelaki dengan tajam.

"Tampang memang bisa jadi modal. Tapi kau tak memiliki kualitas," gadis itu tersenyum meremehkan pada sang lelaki sambil meletakkan jari telenjuknya ke kepalanya, bermaksud bahwa sang lelaki masih kurang pintar dibanding dirinya.

"Kau mulai sombong," ucap sang lelaki sinis.

Gadis itu tertawa. Tubuhnya menghangat. Nampaknya hujan lebat tak memiliki pengaruh besar terhadap dirinya.

"Manis."

"Eh?" wajah sang gadis memerah. Jujur saja, itu terlalu blak-blakan.

"Kamu manis," ulang sang lelaki.

Sang gadis kini menghela nafas. Matanya menatap lurus lelaki itu.

"Aku tahu, aku memang manis dan kau terpesona padaku!" seru sang gadis narsis, bermaksud mengalihkan detak jantungnya yang semakin berdebar kencang.

Sang lelaki tersenyum sejenak. Tangannya mengelus kepala gadis itu.

"Maaf, aku menyianyiakanmu."

Gadis seolah membeku. Lelaki itu masih ingat pernyataan cintanya dulu. Lantas, mengapa ia mesti mengatakan 'maaf'? Bukankah seharusnya yang mengatakan itu adalah dirinya?

"Yohio-san tak perlu memaksakan diri. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena telah mengusik kehidupan damaimu dengan pernyataanku dulu," sang gadis kini tersenyum, biar pun senyum fake smile dan poker face yang menghiasi wajah manisnya.

Hujan mulai sedikit reda. Kedua insan itu masih tak beranjak dari depan café Windflower.

"Aku tak memaksakan diri," kata sang lelaki pelan. "Aku hanya mengutarakan apa yang ingin aku ungkapkan."

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis. Semua sudah berlalu. Gadis itu juga sudah memulai hidup baru semenjak lulus SMP, lulus SMA, dan kini sudah menjadi seorang mahasiswi disebuah universitas. Walau hatinya kosong dan hampa saat menjalani rutinitasnya seperti biasa.

"Kau yang memaksakan diri untuk tetap tegar."

Sang gadis menatap lelaki yang ia panggil 'Yohio-san' itu. Memaksakan diri? Gadis itu tidak merasa seperti itu. Ia hanya … menjalani kisah seluk-beluk kehidupannya dengan apa adanya, pasrah atas segala yang terjadi.

"Aku tak memaksakan diri, Yohio-san."

"Tck! Kau keras kepala sekali, ya?" lelaki itu memegang kedua pipi gadis itu. Jemarinya yang panjang bahkan nyaris menyentuh daun terlinga gadis itu. Matanya menatap iris mata sang gadis.

"Kalau mau berbohong, kau harus memperhatikan pandanganmu."

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis.

"Aku berharap bisa melupakanmu," kata sang gadis pelan.

Sang lelaki menghela nafas. Tangannya kini meraih dan mengenggam tangan sang gadis.

"Tidak bisa kah kita beranjak dari hubungan pertemanan ini?"

Sang gadis menghela nafas. Ia sadar kalau lelaki yang ada dihadapannya ini begitu pemaksa, keras kepala, dan seenaknya. Tak sadarkah lelaki itu saat memainkan hati para gadis hanya karena putus dengan Mayu, mantannya yang sangat cantik itu? Tak sadarkah lelaki itu terlalu sering mendekat dengan dirinya sehingga sang gadis salah mengartikan responnya?

"Kita tak bisa melihat ke belakang lagi," ucap sang gadis setenang mungkin. Ditahannya butiran air mata yang hendak jatuh karena gravitasi.

Yohio menghela nafas. Salah juga karena menyia-nyiakan gadis yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Kau merepotkan," Yohio memalingkan mukanya. "Kalau itu terjadi, maka aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku lagi."

Klise. Gadis itu tahu kalau kata-kata yang lelaki itu ucapkan sangat klise. Disinetron-sinetron pasti banyak muncul sederet kalimat itu. Ya, pasti.

"Kau terlalu klise," kata sang gadis sambil tersenyum tipis. Seulas senyum selalu terukir diwajah manisnya.

"Aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa, IA."

Tubuh gadis itu lebih merasa hangat lagi. Jantungnya memompa lebih banyak asupan oksigen. Jujur saja, mendengarnya mengucapkan nama kecilnya itu membuatnya merasa lebih nyaman. Rasa canggung kini perlahan menghilang dari hatinya. Ini cukup melegakan.

"Aku tak mengerti dirimu. Kenapa kau terlalu mudah untuk ditebak?" sang gadis menatap lurus sang lelaki.

"Kalau begitu, ajari aku cara membaca jalan pikiranmu," balas Yohio. "IA, tatap mataku! Aku menyukaimu, dan kau harus masih menyukaiku!"

Klise. Jujur saja, ia tak pernah mengharapkan kisah cinta picisan yang penuh romansa cinta seperti ini. IA ialah gadis pembenci genre romance. Bukan membenci sih, hanya saja gadis itu lebih memilih genre gore, horror, thriller, sci-fi, ataupun action serta supernatural.

"Bagaimana kau bisa membuktikan kalau kau pantas mendapatkan hatiku?" tanya IA menantang.

"Aku akan memelukmu. Aku akan … aku akan membuatmu merasakan manisnya cintaku!" jawab Yohio setengah berteriak.

"Kau aneh, Yohio-san."

Hujan mulai berhenti. Sebuah irisan cahaya dengan tujuh buah warna muncul diatas langit. Awan kelabu mulai terbang menjauh.

"Aku … mencintaimu …."

IA memandang lurus Yohio. Kata-kata Yohio tadi seolah menyentuh hati kecilnya. Tanpa IA sadari, IA masih menyukai lelaki berambut pirang pucat itu.

"Kalau begitu, kejarlah aku! Kejarlah aku sampai aku mengatakan 'aku juga mencintaimu'," balas IA.

Gadis itu berlari, meninggalkan Yohio yang masih diam membeku. Setetes air mata jatuh dari mata gadis itu. Kini, hanya waktu yang akan memutuskan. Apakah cinta mereka akan mengalir kembali begitu saja?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yahuuu! I'm coming for minor chara paradise~

Well, ini merupakan pair kesukaan saya. Makanya wajar kalau rada fluffy. Biasanya kan saya bikin rada comedy rada nyelekit ._.v

Then, see you later!


End file.
